


Voyeur

by keepklancing (kateshines)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Emotional sex in the last chapter, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, From Sex to Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, It goes from kinky to fluffy all in one fic, Kinky sex, M/M, Masturbation, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Smut, Threesome, Top Lance (Voltron), Voyeurism, friends to FUCK BUDDIES to lovers, gratuitous discussion of the Bonding Moment in the last chapter, sort of mutual masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/pseuds/keepklancing
Summary: Lance brags constantly about his sexual conquests to the rest of the team, but it never bothered Keith because he had always assumed that Lance was all bark and no bite. He talks a big game, sure, but Keith doubts he’d actually gone further than kissing another person, human or otherwise.Oh, how wrong he was. At a post-mission diplomacy meeting, Lance sneaks off with one of the planet's inhabitants, and Keith accidentally walks in on them. The strangest part? Keith finds it hot. And it keeps happening. And he's starting to think that Lance is doing it on purpose.He's so screwed, and not in the way he wants to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Stormy (@stormygray88 on Twitter)!

Lance is known for inflating his skills in his stories. Keith knows this about Lance.  Lance has grown tenfold during the last three years of forming Voltron together, but some habits never truly die. When they were younger he’d brag about his flying skills and his flirting skills and his shooting skills. But nowadays, the bragging chatter coming from the resident Sharpshooter sounds a little more like this:

“I made her cum three times last night. Three times, Hunk! And I had never even _seen_ alien genitals like hers before! Aliens are freaky sometimes, man, but boy are they fun in bed.”

Hunk usually laughs good-naturedly and high fives him, Allura rolls her eyes but smiles fondly, Shiro chimes in with a joke (it is genuinely worrisome that Shiro’s sense of humor is starting to return to his pre-Kerberos personality, which was alarmingly similar to Lance’s), and then Pidge and Lance usually get into a spirited discussion about what point bragging about sexual conquests turns into toxic masculinity.

 Keith, on the other hand, never really reacts much to Lance’s boasting. Sex isn’t a taboo topic to the team, and they’ve grown close enough and Lance has grown mature enough that Keith knows Lance knows where to draw the line. He always stops well before anyone gets uncomfortable. That, and Keith has always assumed that Lance is all bark and no bite. He talks a big game, sure, but Keith doubts he’d actually gone further than kissing another human being. He doesn’t believe the tales that Lance spins, so they don’t bother him.

 He runs this thought by Shiro early one morning while sparring with him. At first Shiro treats his theorizing with polite amusement, but as Keith continues to rant, he ends up lifting one perfectly-sculpted eyebrow and asks with a smirk why Keith is _so invested_ in Lance’s theoretically-nonexistent sex life.

 Stupid Shiro being his stupid brother. You tell him one secret about yourself and then Shiro has to hold it over your head whenever possible. Is this what brothers normally do? He should have just let Shiro rot with the Garrison scientists instead of saving his snippy ass.

 So, yeah. He stops talking about it to Shiro after that. But no force of nature (nor the judgement from his brother) can stop him from pondering it in the safety of his own mind. And in the seclusion of his bed. If he secretly fantasizes about introducing Lance to all of the dirty, depraved things that make up his late-night fantasies, well… nobody else needs to know that.

 But, as Keith soon finds out, there is a little more fact to Lance’s blustering than he originally suspected.

 

 The first time it happens, Keith honestly doesn’t know how to react.

 It seems like just another day in the - admittedly abnormal - life of a paladin. They swoop in and rescue an occupied planet that the Galra are mining for the planet’s natural resources and effectively boot the Galra from the solar system. The planet throws a party for them after the smoke clears, and Lance is, naturally, flirting with the local female population.

 Or rather, he is flirting with the aliens that appeared female to them based on common Earth female archetypes, as Pidge would say. Who are they to say what their gender is? Gender is a farce, after all, and who the hell knows what’s going on with alien anatomy. It’s foolish to think that a society that has clearly developed so far past Earth’s can honestly believe that there are only two genders. Or even that gender is a thing. But he digresses. The point is, it’s business as usual.

That is, until Keith loses track of Lance for a _minute_ , and all of a sudden he’s gone.

Fearing for the extensive damage that he could cause (mostly the damage that Lance could cause to _himself_ – they all remembered the Nyma incident), Keith follows him, weaving through the hallways of the castle. Just when he starts to think he has lost him completely, Keith rounded the corner and there he is.

Lance. Balls-deep in a bright pink alien girl bent over an ornate table in the side room. His chest plate and knee guards are still very much in place, but he has rucked his black spandex pants down to his thighs to expose his cock. Lance’s body is angled just slightly away from Keith, giving Keith an amazing view of his thighs flexing as he thrust into her, and oh _shit_ , he fucks just like Keith had always imagined him to– passionately, hips rolling fluidly, filled with cockiness and Keith is frozen in the doorway, mouth hanging open and face as red as his paladin armor.

And then, Keith hears it. Lance, muttering dirty little phrases into the alien’s ear: “Oh, _yeah_ , baby; you’re taking my cock like a champ. You like that? You like being so full?”

It sounds like the worst lines from a bad porno, but does it ever _work_ for Keith. Almost to an embarrassing extent, actually. Keith is at full mast in seconds.

He does the only thing he can think to in that moment.

He runs out of the room.

But that night, three fingers deep in his ass, back arched off the bed and desperately fisting his cock, Keith comes to the thought of Lance bending him over that same table and whispering dirty little things in his ear.

In his post-orgasm bliss, the only coherent thought Keith has is that he wishes he had stayed longer to watch a little more of Lance.

He wants to see his face when he comes.


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks pass uneventfully. They save more planets, defeat more Galra, build up their coalition, the usual.

Until, that is, the next time he sees Lance sneaking off to a side room, skirting the rest of the party with an alien girl on his arm. With barely a moment of guilty hesitation, Keith seizes the opportunity and follows. Just as Keith rounds the corner, Lance bends the alien over and shifts her dress above her hips, and Keith watches, peeking out from behind the door frame, as Lance pulls his cock out of his pants. Keith’s mouth begins to water at the mere sight of it; tan, long, perfect and thick, with a bead of pre-cum glistened at the tip and _holy fuck_ does Keith want to lick the head into his mouth and suck on it like a lollipop – and Keith stares, enraptured, as he plunges his cock inside her, pulling back out immediately and picking up a brutal rhythm, tilting his head back in ecstasy.

Keith’s eyes roam from the slight crease in his forehead to the pink color on his cheeks to the slight opening between his lips. Keith licks his lips subconsciously as he pulls his own cock out of his leggings and begins to stroke himself to hardness.

His eyes continue trailing downward, from his sharp jaw to his collarbones - god would Keith give anything to be able to suck a red welt into the tan skin right above his collarbone - and trailed over his slender waist and flat abdominals, flexing as he pounds away at her slit. Keith is definitely gay through and through, but it makes a pretty sexy visual to watch him slide into her like that.

Lance suddenly stops thrusting, and Keith’s eyes dart back up to Lance’s face and gravitates, as ever, to Lance’s big brown eyes.

Lance’s big brown eyes which are focused, indisputably, on Keith.

Keith is frozen.

Lance’s gaze jumps from meeting him in the eye, to the blush on Keith’s cheeks, to the tent in Keith’s pants.

And then, Lance fucking _smirks,_ cocking a slender eyebrow, and rolls his hips fluidly as he begins to thrust into the alien with renewed vigor.

What the fuck? What the _fuck?!_ What was he playing at? Shouldn’t he be angry at Keith? Embarrassed at being caught? Disgusted with Keith for being a pervert? Something? Anything rather than just… keep going when he saw that it gave Keith a hard-on?

Unless… he likes it.

Keith decides right then and there that they’ve already done enough that it’s gonna get weird between them no matter what he does from here on out, so he may as well take a risk at rejection - their tenuous friendship is already pretty effectively ruined.

So, Keith cocks an eyebrow back and gives his erection a testing stroke, never breaking eye contact with Lance.

Lance’s demeanor stiffens as he sucks in a loud breath and his cock visibly twitches, still inside the girl, which makes the petite alien cry out in pleasure.

Keith comes so hard he sees stars. He’s vaguely aware of Lance groaning and coming before the alien girl asks, “Already? _Seriously_?”

Keith has to hold back a snicker as he zips up his pants and sneaks away.


	3. Chapter 3

This continues once a week for the next three weeks.

The first week, he presses his partner up against a tree in an otherwise-empty clearing, falls to his knees in front of her, hikes up her skirt, opens his mouth, and begins to lap at whatever he finds between her legs. Keith’s breath hitches as he realizes that Lance is eagerly choking himself on whatever he is presently sucking on, which means his partner definitely has some external body parts rather than the internal ones that Lance was probably expecting. Regardless, Lance doesn’t seem to care; he happily gorges himself on what Keith, after straining his neck a little, can see strongly resembles a human cock. It’s a little more pointed at the end and appears to be able to move around a bit on its own, but it’s protruding and thick and _wow_ is Lance taking it well. The alien girl moans in a screeching kind of way as she pulls her cock out of his mouth and spurts a creamy white liquid across Lance’s face.

Keith comes in his pants like a teenager.

 

The next time, Lance’s eyes meet Keith’s across the room and hold them. Lips parting slightly, Lance’s tongue darts out to swipe across his upper lip before he cocks an eyebrow challengingly. Then, Lance turns to the very male-coded alien next to him, and taps him on the shoulder.

Keith blinks in confusion. Why is Lance approaching a man?

Lance whispers something in the male alien’s ear, eyes never leaving Keith’s, and the alien takes him by the hand and leads him towards a door in the back of the ballroom. Lance spares him one last glance – a cocked eyebrow and an inclination of his head. It’s almost as if he’s saying, _Are you coming or what?_

Lance ends up sucking cock again, but this time Keith is _so_ aroused at seeing Lance with another man that he comes in his pants before Lance’s knees even hit the ground. It doesn’t end up being a problem, though, because he was up to full mast only minutes later while watching Lance deepthroat the alien – does he even _have_ a gag reflex?! – and Keith comes in his hand when the alien comes down Lance’s throat and Lance turns to Keith, opening his mouth to show him the cum splattered across his tongue.

Coming down from his orgasm sends Keith into a spiral of questions. Is Lance exploring his sexuality? It this some sort of fucked up contest where Lance tries to prove he’s better at sucking dick than Keith? Did Lance finally figure out that Keith is gay, so now he’s being a cocktease? _What is going on?_

Whatever’s happening, Lance looks _really_ good with a cock in his mouth, so Keith finds that he’s okay with it.

 

Minutes before the third encounter, Lance whispers in Keith’s ear, “If you want to see a show, meet me in the westernmost study in the castle in ten minutes.”

And of course he isn’t about to pass _that_ invitation up.

When Keith rounds the corner and crosses into the study, the alien is seated on a chair in the corner and Lance is splayed across his lap, gripping him by the shoulders and grinding down into his lap. When the other man dips his face downward to kiss at the long column of Lance’s smooth neck, Lance’s half-lidded eyes seek Keith out.

He winks.

Keith chokes.

Keith learns that not only is Lance _aware_ of how to prepare someone for anal sex, but he’s also very  _good_ at it, if the alien's whimpering as Lance kisses up his thighs, licks, and stretches his hole with his fingers is any indication. It's a pretty sight. He has always liked Lance’s fingers – so long and nimble – but seeing them used for _this_ kind of activity leaves Keith feeling faint for hours after he finally comes.

 

Keith knows Lance is getting caught on purpose. Perhaps he is just imagining it, but he has started to notice Lance’s eyes seeking him out before he sneaks away with the latest conquest. Lance seems to _want_ Keith to watch. Maybe he just wants to rub it in Keith’s face that he’s getting laid more often than Keith is. Or maybe he is an exhibitionist and Keith is all just a part of his kink exploration, who knows. Either way, Keith is okay with it.

Okay, scratch that – he is more than okay with it. He _loves_ it. With each encounter, Keith gains more material for his spank bank, and he re-lives each scene in his fantasies for several nights after each party, frequently adding details of his own. He imagines Lance fucking random aliens, or he imagines Lance fucking him, or he imagines the two of them fucking an alien together. Keith doesn’t care much how it happens as long as he gets to see Lance’s blissed-out face as he wildly chases his orgasm.

It is becoming a problem, honestly – the reflex is nearly Pavlovian at this point. Keith has started to get an erection at the mere mention of a post-mission party. But as much as it sends thrilling sparks up his spine, Keith is filled with an equal amount of trepidation. What are they doing?! Why is Lance doing this? Is this still a competition? Was it ever a competition in the first place? Where is this _thing_ of theirs even going?

 

After several weeks of his thoughts revolving entirely around Lance and three separate instances of severe cockteasing, Keith is tense. Keith loves watching Lance get off and getting off from across the room. He does. But he needs… more. He needs more than just the touch of his own hand. He needs to get _fucked_.

Keith isn’t one to fuck a stranger. He honestly doesn’t find too many life forms attractive in the first place. But Keith is tense, and stressed, and he really just needs to let go and not think about Lance’s infuriating mind games for a minute, okay?

Keith decides to take matters into his own hands when they stop on a planet that is known for their, shall we say… sexual openness. The Paladins are greeted warmly and immediately offered their pick of any of their planet’s inhabitants as partners for the night (which Shiro politely declines on behalf of the whole team, but looks quite flushed, much to Lance’s very vocal amusement), and they have an almost alarming variety of sex toys available in each of their rooms.

At the party, Keith flirts up a storm with a male-coded alien who he has no qualms with describing as “pretty” and gets him into a secluded room within an hour of the party starting. Keith is very, very aware of Lance’s every move, so he knows without a doubt that Lance is following him at a distance and will be joining them very soon. Not exactly what he had planned, but he’s not about to stop now; Keith _prepared_ himself for this – he’s been wearing a butt plug for the past two hours. He pushes the alien down on a plush armchair facing away from the door and then crawls into his lap, pulling out the butt plug and feeling lube drip down his thighs. The sensation makes him shudder. He yanks the alien’s tunic open and sits on his cock, groaning aloud at both the sensation of being filled and at how obscene he’s going to look when Lance finally rounds the corner and sees them.

When Keith sees the door silently glide open, he shudders. Lance walks in on Keith riding a stranger’s dick, sitting face to face on the alien’s lap, taking it like a champ. He makes eye contact with Lance and, after a slow exhale, smirks.

Lance flushes to the tips of his ears, partially concealed in the shadow of the door frame.

Keith bites his lip, eyeing Lance’s obvious erection tenting the loose robes flowing around him, and his eyes widen as he watches Lance’s hand disappear under the folds of the robe.

Keith’s reaction is instantaneous. He can’t see his cock beneath the flowy robes that they were made to wear that evening, but it is hard to misinterpret the action – the up-and-down motion that his fist is making is unmistakable. Keith’s lips part in a tiny gasp, eyes dilating, and he lets out the most embarrassingly erotic moan – he hadn’t even known he was capable of _making_ that kind of noise. Seemingly taking that as encouragement, Lance groans lowly and fucks his fist faster. Keith just licks his lips in reply.

Lance presses his free hand against his mouth to keep himself from making any noise, his face goes slack with pleasure, and he silently comes behind his robe. Opening his eyes slowly, he cocks an eyebrow at Keith and pulls his fist out of his robes, showing Keith the mess he’s made, and drags his tongue across his palm.

That does it for Keith. He groans out, babbling nonsensically, desperately keeping his eyes open to watch Lance’s pink tongue lick away the last of the cum on his fingers before he finally gives in and closes his eyes, coming hard against his own stomach.

By the time he opens his eyes again, Lance is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Overall, Keith’s life is very different than he pictured it would be when he left the Garrison. Off the top of his head, he can name several strange occurrences in his life: his once-dead brother came back to Earth in an alien spacecraft, he made friends with an alien princess and found out he’s an alien himself, and he and his rowdy little group of space pals operate five giant semi-sentient robotic mecha lions. And, to top it all off, Keith just had sex with an alien _in front of Lance_.

Keith doesn’t really know where to go from here. There isn’t exactly a manual for the life that he’s living.

The next morning, he kind of wants to find Lance and ask him if that was weird. Maybe it is only okay when Lance does it? Or maybe Keith is totally misreading this entire situation? Maybe Lance didn’t like it and Keith just wrecked whatever weird _thing_ they have going on?

…No. No, he can’t think like that. He knows Lance liked it. Lance came in his palm and then proceeded to show Keith by fucking _licking it off_. Casual bros don’t do that, right? Lance must be interested in Keith in at least some sexual capacity, right?

He’s still not really sure what’s going on, but he’s not about to spend too much time worrying about it. He’s a man of instinct, after all. Going along with whatever shenanigans Lance has in mind seems to have worked pretty well for him so far.

Well… mostly. Although he will admit it to exactly zero people, he has a little fixation when it comes to Lance. Shiro knows about it and assumes his fixation is just rowdy post-teenage hormones trying to sort themselves out, but Keith knows – as mortified as he is about it – that it goes a little deeper than that.

He actually has feelings for Lance. Feelings that he won’t touch with a ten foot pole, but feelings all the same.

Which makes this whole friends-with-benefits sort of situation he’s found himself in oh so very dangerous.

 

It’s the next coalition party and Lance, as usual, is flirting up a storm. Aliens of various appearances and genders flock around Lance. Keith has the good sense to ignore it for an hour or so before Lance drifts his way with an alien on both arms and two more trailing behind him. Keith preemptively rolls his eyes.

“Keith! My buddy! My man! What are you doing all by yourself over here?”

“Just waiting for you to come over and light up my life, Lance,” Keith drawls sarcastically.

“Awww, I knew it! See? I _told you_ he likes me,” Lance brags to his little fan club as he easily ditches the two aliens on his arm and sidles up next to Keith. “He’s got some walls up, but sometimes you just have to knock, right?”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I don’t need this level of sass from you, mister grumpypants.” He gives a pointed look to Keith. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, Lillem and I were going to take a stroll through the back gardens. There’s apparently a very interesting tree back there, and I, for one, would _love_ to see it.”

Lance punctuates the sentence with a wink and an eyebrow wiggle that is more exaggerated than strictly necessary, then saunters off with the girl on his arm.

 

Keith sneaks through the back gardens about fifteen minutes later, because he knows a clear invitation when he sees one and he's not about to pass up the chance to see more of Lance, in whatever way Lance feels like playing today. He searches for around five minutes and almost gives up when he hears a quiet voice – the alien girl, Lillum – asking, “Is he here yet? Is he watching?”

As he rounds the corner and sees Lance, pressed up against a tree with the girl on her knees before him, he stops and gasps slightly. Lance smirks once he makes eye contact with Keith, then thoughtlessly caresses her electric blue hair. “Yes. He’s watching.”

“Good,” she murmurs. “Look at him. Pretend he’s on his knees in front of you instead of me.”

Keith’s mouth drops open in shock and his already half-inflated cock throbs. He has a full erection straining his pants within seconds. Is she seriously okay with this? She’s actually asking Lance to fantasize about Keith while she sucks him off?

His train of thought is interrupted, however, as Lance cries out when the alien takes him down into her throat in one swoop.  Keith is half-hidden behind a tree, but he can see the way Lance’s eyes roll back and his knees shake as the alien gets to work.

“Oh god, _Keith,_ your mouth is so good….”

The only reason Keith hasn’t come yet is pure shock. Hearing Lance moaning his name like that is a desire that he never thought he’d have fulfilled. And he just keeps going.

“Keith, _oh yes,_ just like that, _ah, ah_ … I’ve always fantasized about this, about you… god, Keith, I can’t stop thinking about you when I jerk off….”

Keith is frozen with a tent in his pants as every fantasy he’s ever had about Lance comes to life. Lance thinks about him?! Keith has been able to think of nothing else but him when he jerks off, and the amount that Keith is masturbating per day is bordering on physically unhealthy. Getting fucked didn't tide him over nearly as long as he had hoped. The sexual tension with Lance has started to get to him again.

He snaps out of his reverie quickly because Lance is still talking, his gaze fixed on Keith’s blushing face. “I fantasize about you all the time, Keith. All the time. Do you ever fantasize about me?”

Keith swallows. His throat is dry. Unable to speak, he nods wordlessly.

“Oh, _fuck yes_ , Keith, ah, ah, I’m gonna-”

He pulls his length out of the alien girl’s mouth and comes on her face, and even though the girl is turned away from him he can see some of running through her hair and dripping off her chin, and for the first time while watching Lance, he thinks, _God, I wish that were me._

Keith comes untouched.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get intense. Buckle up, babes.

Six days later at another party, Lance approaches Keith with an alien girl on his arm and shouts without preamble, “Hey! Keith! Let’s get out of here. Scielle wants to watch us make out.”

The alien – Scielle, apparently – grabs Keith by the wrist and drags him behind them, and before he knows it, he’s being unceremoniously shoved into Lance’s lap on a lavish couch in a side room of the castle.

Keith is frozen. His knees are on either side of Lance’s thighs and his groin is pressed into Lance’s. Lance instinctively shifts his hips and it’s all over for Keith. He can feel Lance’s strong thighs moving under his own, and it’s all he can do not to moan out loud at how close he is to Lance’s cock.

Lance places a hand delicately on his hip. It’s the first time Lance has touched him throughout all of this and it’s _glorious_ and sparks of pleasure shoot out from the warmth of his hand. He places his other hand in the small of Keith’s back and gives him a gentle nudge forward, and _ohhhh_ he can feel Lance’s pronounced abdominal muscles pressed up against his stomach through his loose fitting t-shirt. He can feel – _shit_ – he can feel Lance’s erection pressing up against his own.

And Keith can’t help it, he’s been horny for so long that he’s _weak_ – he lets out a long, deep moan, and he can feel Lance’s cock twitch in his pants at the sound.

Scurrying backwards in embarrassment, Keith stutters out, “S-sorry.”

Lance shudders, and Keith can feel it all the way from his perch atop his knees. “No p-problem.”

They sit in silence, staring at each other, for a full minute. Neither know what to say.

A shrill voice calls out, “Are you guys gonna start kissing yet, or…?”

Both Lance and Keith’s heads swivel around simultaneously towards the noise. Lance is the one to regain his wits first and reply to Scielle. “Uh- yeah. Yeah! We promised her a show, didn’t we, Keith?”

The argumentative part of Keith wants to protest, ‘No, actually, **_I_** didn’t promise her _anything_ ’, but a much larger part of Keith wants to make out with Lance instead of fight with him. He’s nervous, he’s confused, and he’s so, _so_ turned on. He manages to stutter out, “Uh. Sure.”

Lance beckons him forward, so Keith cautiously slides back up Lance’s lap. Lance sets his hands on Keith’s hips and leans closer to look into his eyes, his face filled with a surprising sincerity. “Keith. Are you okay with this?”

Keith is lost in Lance’s eyes and his throat feels like it’s coated in honey, he can’t quite manage to swallow. His eyes dart from Lance’s deep brown eyes to his lips and Keith’s own lips part involuntarily. Before he’s aware he’s even doing it, he is leaning forward and whispering “Yes” against Lance’s lips. Then, Lance closes the rest of the distance and they are kissing.

Their first kiss is explosive.

Lance’s lips are soft as they gently brush Keith’s. Inexplicably soft – whatever Lance is doing with his skincare routines seems to be working, because Keith has never kissed someone with lips so soft before, which is saying something. Keith has been around the block – he was known as a bit of a slut at the Garrison. He’d slept his way through all of the male-loving men in their class and the classes both above and below theirs.

(Well. All of the male-loving-men except one, it would seem. Lance is definitely into this, if his erection is any indication.)

Lance is the first to take the kiss further and part Keith’s lips with his tongue, sucking gently on his bottom lip before licking into his mouth and moaning unabashedly. Keith returns the kiss with equal fervor, sliding his tongue against Lance’s and groaning out when they pause for breath, “You’re a good kisser.”

He expects some sort of haughty remark in return, but instead, a genuine smile crosses Lance’s face and he presses his forehead to Keith’s. “Thanks. You are too.”

Keith’s hands are awkwardly perched on either of Lance’s shoulders and he feels like a dork, but he knows he’s beaming wide, and all he can think to reply is “Can we do it again?”

Of course, Lance complies immediately, swooping back in to reclaim Keith’s lips in a sloppy, wet exchange before Keith takes control and presses Lance’s lower lip between his teeth. Keith moves his hands from Lance’s shoulders and wraps them around him, clutching at his back and scratching his blunt nails down it. Lance reacts immediately, humming out a moan into the kiss, and Keith retaliates by boldly reaching under his shirt to rake his nails down Lance’s bare back.

Lance’s strong arms wrap around Keith tightly, and Keith positively squirms with pleasure as Lance’s chest rubs up against his. “Keith,” Lance pants in between kisses, “Can I… can I take your shirt off?” Keith nods eagerly and lifts at the hem of Lance’s shirt in a silent request for him to remove it. Lance removes both of their shirts with Keith’s eager help and once they are both bare-chested, immediately runs his hands up and down Keith’s back.

Keith throws his head back and keens, and Lance chuckles lowly. “Feel good, Keith?”

He can only whimper in reply.

A high-pitched voice interrupts. “That’s so _hot!_ Can I join yet?”

Keith jumps in Lance’s lap, twisting towards the intrusion while reaching for his hip for his bayard that isn’t even there to begin with. Keith feels silly when he realizes that it’s just Scielle – he’d honestly forgotten about her existence in his life – but Lance strokes his hands down his back in a calming manner and Keith slumps lightly against his chest.

“I forgot she was even here,” Keith mumbles into Lance’s ear.

Lance laughs breathily, carding his fingers through Keith’s hair. “I did too, for a minute.”

Keith doesn’t have the time for his heart to skip a beat before Scielle smirks and shoots fuck-me eyes in Lance’s direction. “For a second, I thought you were ignoring me.”

“Of course not, Sci,” Lance answers immediately. “We just got a little…” he makes eye contact with Keith, “caught up in each other.”

“No worries. It’s super hot,” she replies. “Can I blow you while you two make out?”

“Y-yeah,” Lance stammers out. “Keith? You okay with that?”

Keith feels himself blush violently. “Yeah.”

“Cool.” She wastes no more time. To her credit, she’s very respectful towards Keith – she helps guide him off Lance’s lap and gently shuffles him to the other cushion before getting on her knees on the floor in front of him and moves to Lance’s pants, quickly unbuttoning his jeans and undoing his zipper.

Keith’s breath catches in his throat. This isn’t the first time he’s seen Lance get sucked off, but it _is_ the first time he’s seen it up close like this. He can see all of the details of Lance’s body – his dusty brown nipples, his faint happy trail, the vein running underneath his dick, the precome dribbling off the tip. It’s the high-quality porn of Keith’s dreams.

When the girl ducks her head down and gives Lance’s cock a cursory lick, his muscles in his abs flex and his dick jumps. Keith finds it strangely endearing, but he doesn’t have time to ponder it because the girl is licking her way around the head and taking him down in one swift motion.

He doesn’t even have the attention span to look down to see Lance’s cock disappearing into her mouth, because he is too stuck on his facial expression. Head tipping back, lips parting, he moans deep and low and it goes straight to Keith’s erection. He can’t help it – he threads his hands through Lance’s hair and pulls his face closer to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Lance lifts a hand to press into the back of Keith’s head, pressing himself closer and moaning into Keith’s mouth. Lance reaches down with his other hand to slide into the girl’s hair. Keith’s hand joins his, the girl’s hair sticking out from between where Keith and Lance have threaded their hands together. It’s so awkward but it’s so _hot_ and once again, he can’t help it – he reaches between his legs with his free hand and pulls his cock out of his leggings. Lance’s eyes follow his movements and his breath hitches when he sees Keith start to touch himself.

“’S hot, Keith,” Lance slurred. “I like seeing you like this. I like seeing you lose control.”

Keith can only moan in reply as he slips his tongue into Lance’s mouth again. He grips his hip, pulling him closer so Keith is practically punching Lance’s stomach every time he jerks off. “Keith,” he groans, “Keith, I wanna…. I wanna touch…”

“Yes,” Keith hisses out between his teeth, and Lance removes his hand from Keith’s ass and sticks two of his fingers into his mouth and sucks, swirling his tongue around the digits and getting them slick with spit.

Keith holds his breath as Lance reaches back behind him and slips his hand beneath Keith’s pants and he feels a gentle prodding against his hole. “Lance,” he chokes out, “Lance, please, _please_ -”

Lance slips the tip of his finger into Keith’s hole and Keith’s whole body pulses with pleasure. He crowds closer to Lance and humps against his leg, his knee accidentally knocking into Scielle’s head. He looks down to apologize to her but she’s sitting up and wiping her mouth and asking, “Do you want a turn, Keith?”

His head tilts back in ecstasy just at the thought, and he lets out an involuntary moan. “Yes, _pleeease_ ,” he groans, low and rumbling in the back of his throat.

Lance’s breath is visibly quickening and Keith can barely see the ring of brown around his dilated pupils. Keith realized with startling clarity that _Lance wants this too_.

Keith dismounts Lance as quickly as he can and falls to his knees in front of him. Scielle is shuffling out of the way and moving up to the couch to start kissing Lance.

Keith turns to Lance’s cock, hard and jutting out in front of him, and licks his lips. He can see Lance looking at him out of the corner of his eye as he kisses Scielle, eagerly awaiting Keith’s next move. Keith leans down, breath barely ghosting over his cock, and Lance groans pre-emptively. He breaks free of the kiss and turns to Keith. “Keith. I…. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Keith just gives him a shit-eating grin before diving down and taking his cock to the back of his throat.

Because, here’s the thing: this isn’t Keith’s first rodeo. He knows his way around a dick. Keith has no gag reflex. He knows his strengths – he knows he looks _good_ sucking cock. His lips get red and puckered, his face flushes, and he knows for a rock-solid fact that his come-hither look is _killer_ with his big dark doe eyes. He knows that if Lance is into this, then he’s a goner when Keith actually gets to work. Many a man have fallen in love from it before, Keith internally muses. Lance will be no exception.

Keith works his dick like a pro. He sucks, licks, and deep throats it like it’s nothing, and Lance is clearly affected. His breath is speeding up and his hips are bucking forwards and Keith takes it all in stride, allowing Lance to fuck his mouth brutally, slurping him down like some delicious drink he can’t get enough of. He can tell Lance is close when his cock begins to twitch in his mouth.

Because Lance is a gentleman at heart, he taps Keith on the shoulder and gasps out, “Keith, I’m coming, _ah_ -”

Keith pushes himself down so far that his noise is buried in Lance’s coarse pubic hair and he swallows the whole thing, pulling off once he has shot the last few jets straight down Keith’s throat. He wipes his mouth roughly and makes eye contact with Lance as he sits back up.

Keith’s smirk returns as he opens his mouth to show him the cum splattered across his tongue. Lance’s jaw his the floor and his rapidly softening cock gives a weak twitch. Keith swallows exaggeratedly and Lance’s mouth opens and closes three times before he sputters out, “That was _so hot_.”

Scielle is taking Lance’s hand and guiding it down between her legs as she reaches with the other hand to pull Keith back into Lance’s lap. She says in a dreamy tone, “You’re the sharpshooter, right, Lance? You should show us exactly how accurate you are. Finger us, Lance.”

Keith settles into Lance’s lap and shudders as Lance’s hand returns to his ass and Keith moans. Lance whispers hoarsely, “Is that what you want, Keith? Want me to finger both of you?”

“Yes,” he groans. His asshole has been aching for ten minutes. He’s desperate for something to fill him up.

The girl hikes her dress up and shows Lance where to slide his fingers inside, and she lets out a tiny squeal. “Ohhh, your fingers are so long.”

“Yeah, they are,” Keith sighs dreamily in return as Lance sinks his finger in to the second knuckle. “That’s why I love them.”

He twists his finger inside him to help stretch him out. “You love my hands, Keith? _”_

“Oh, yes… I fantasize about them _all the time._ ”

“What do you think about?”

“I…. I daydream about you jacking me off. Or yourself. Just… watching your fingers curl around a hard cock. I think about it all the time. Or fingering a tight hole. I think that time I watched you work open that alien man with your tongue was the one time I have come the hardest.”

Lance’s breath hitches again. “Yeah?

“Yeah,” Keith pants back.

Lance starts to fit a second finger in. “Tell me more.”

“I think about you afterwards. Every time I see you fuck someone, I fantasize about it for weeks afterwards…”

“Would you want to fuck someone with me, Keith?”

“Only if it’s a man,” Keith replies. “I’m… I’m gay, so… no women for me, thanks.”

Lance’s fingers stop and Keith whines at the lack of stimulation. “You are?”

Keith whimpers and shifts his hips to fuck himself back onto Lance’s fingers. “Y _es_ , Lance. I don’t know why this is a surprise, as your fingers are currently up my ass.”

Scielle is giggling and Keith is smirking and even Lance lets out a small chuckle. “I guess when you put it that way, it makes sense. I just… I thought that maybe you were trying to compete with me, or something, I didn’t…”

“You’re bisexual, right?”

Lance nods, and Keith breathes out a sigh of relief. He had figured as much, but it feels good to have it confirmed. But… someone can be bisexual but still be hetero-romantic, right?

Another question burns at his mind, and he opens his mouth before he can stop himself. “Are you also, uh… biromantic, by chance?”

Scielle giggles even harder as Lance swallows his dry throat. “Subtle,” she teases.

He mock-glares at her, but there is no real heat in his gaze. “You can leave any time.”

She waves a hand flippantly. “I’ll give you two lovebirds some privacy after Lance gets me off. Is that agreeable for everyone?” Both boys nod, shyly avoiding each other’s eye contact. “Is everyone still just as into this as they were before?” Another round of nods. “Good. We can always stop if anyone needs to, but as long as everyone’s still into it, let’s finish up so I can give you guys some privacy.”

Lance seems to agree, because he’s gone back to fingering both of them and Keith is feeling heavenly. Somehow, he’s able to get right to Keith’s prostate with no trouble and he’s tapping on it like a man on a mission, stroking him from the inside until he can hardly take it anymore.

Keith leans forward and plants his lips on Lance’s neck, sucking and biting hickies that he’s sure he will regret later but he can’t bring himself to stop marking Lance. “Mine, mine, mine,” Keith possessively moans.

And then, his orgasm is cresting and Keith is amazed once again at how Lance fingers him through it. “ _Fucking sharpshooter_ ,” Keith gasps into Lance’s neck as he paints Lance’s chest white.

Lance groans desperately and his cum is joining Keith’s seconds later.

Keith is riding his high and coming down nice and slow, easing himself back against Lance’s fingers to ride out the last of his orgasm, feeling wonderfully warm and liquid on the inside.

But then, he hears Scielle cry out in pleasure as Lance continues to use those long, gorgeous fingers inside of her. Keith’s ears turn red in jealousy and embarrassment as he listens to her whimper. In his haze of pleasure and lust, it hadn’t bothered him as much, but now…

Keith’s head swims in jealousy. This isn’t as fun as it used to be.

But then, the girl is shaking and crying out, and once she’s recovered, she gives Lance a gentle kiss on the cheek and rearranges her dress. “Thanks, Lance. You were great, Keith; I know you’re not into girls, but it was really hot watching you guys.”

Keith is oddly touched. “Thanks, Scielle.”

“Have fun talking about romance, boys,” she calls out as she gracefully exits the room.

Silence falls over the room as they silently re-dress themselves. Both of them open their mouths to talk and then decide against it, closing them, multiple times. Keith is finally working up the nerve to ask the question again when Pidge skids into the room.

“Oh, thank quiznak, you guys are here! Do you know you’ve been gone for several hours?! What have you even been doing?! We were about ready to call in the Lions, we were so worried!”

Thanking every diety above and below that Pidge waited until after they were both fully clothed to enter, Keith speed-walks away and leaves Pidge and Lance in the dust.

Later on, laying alone in his bed, Keith thinks, _I am such a coward_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scielle is all about consent, everybody. 
> 
> Leave me some love if you want to see this story finished! I have most of the next chapter written, so it shouldn't take super long, but comments motivate me like nothing else. Let me know what you liked about this chapter! :D


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Keith gets up early to say goodbye to Scielle. He’s not at all attracted to her – she’s a little too female for his tastes – but he feels weirdly bonded to her after their threesome experience.

She grins at him as he approaches. “Keith! It’s so good to see you!”

“You too, Scielle,” he replies, leaning in for a hug. “We are just about to leave. I thought I’d say goodbye.”

“Have you and Lance talked about your feeeelings yet?”

“No,” Keith muttered grumpily. “We haven’t.”

“Well, you’ll get there. Invite me to your wedding.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Seriously. Or just have the wedding here. I’m the princess, after all; I can throw you a grand event.”

“You’re the _princess_?!”

“Yeah! Lance didn’t tell you? We’re officially allies now! We solidify alliances through sexual contact.” She stops at Keith’s stunned expression. “Lance didn’t tell you any of this, did he?”

Keith is floored. He just, unknowingly, created an interplanetary alliance by having a threesome with Lance. Wild. “He absolutely did not.”

“Well, I’m glad we were able to do it regardless. I had fun.”

“Me too,” he says with a genuine smile.  
  
“Well, I should go. I have a formal alliance report to draft. Good luck with Lance! You _have_ to drop by and let me know how things are going the next time you’re in my sector of the galaxy.”

Keith agrees, and he absolutely means it.

 

Between gathering their newly-acquired supplies, loading their lions, and navigating to the next planet on their radar, they don’t have time to talk about what the previous night meant to each other. Before they know it, they’re knee-deep in another mission of freeing a planet from Galra rule.  
  
At the dinner party immediately after, hosted by the grateful but quiet inhabitants of the planet Ildrassil, the two of them were seated along with the rest of the paladins at a giant table in the castle’s great hall. Two hours later, Keith finds himself bored out of his mind and itching to find a good time to ditch the party and talk to Lance.

Luckily for him, Lance is impatient too. Keith feels Lance tap him on the arm and hears a quiet whisper of, “Back garden, five minutes”, before Lance’s chair scrapes against the wooden floor and Lance disappears around the corner.

Exactly five minutes later, Keith rounds the corner and is immediately met with an armful of Lance.

And then Lance is kissing him, sucking the breath from his lungs and sending his heart into wild palpitations in his chest. Keith pulls Lance closer by his hips – his lithe, slender, _sexy_ hips – and rubs his newly-sprung erection against the tent in Lance’s pants.

“Where’s the alien?” Keith askes breathlessly.

“Huh?”  
  
Between kisses, Keith somehow manages to say, “The alien. Threesome. Who’s our third?”

“Just us today,” he answers, kissing up Keith’s neck eagerly.

Keith freezes. “Why?”

Lance stops his movements immediately once he feels Keith grow still. “Is that… is that okay?”

Keith blinks for a few moments, staring up into Lance’s avoidant eyes. “Do you _want_ it to be just us?”

Lance refuses to meet Keith’s wide-eyed stare. “I just thought… we’d…”

Lance looks embarrassed. Keith takes a long moment to consider this. Maybe the alien he picked up has stood him up and he’s too embarrassed to admit it. Maybe Keith’s ruining the mood by pointing it out. Better change tactics.

Keith decides to give Lance an out. He leans over to whisper in his ear, “You love being the center of attention, don’t you?”

Lance shudders and presses a kiss into Keith’s jaw. “I love being the center of _your_ attention.”

“Really?” He takes a step back to look into Lance’s eyes. “…Why?”

Lance finally meets his eyes. “Because you’re so… _unaffected_ , by everything. For the longest time, I thought you hated me.”  
  
Keith snorts. “You didn’t exactly make our friendship easy either.”

“You reciprocated the banter, Keith; don’t play innocent.”

“Fine. But you can’t deny that you’re a little shit sometimes.”

“Only for you, babe.”

Keith snorts, but the tips of his ears turn red at the unexpected nickname. “What exactly is going on here, Lance?”

Lance grows still for a while. Then, finally -

“I had to get over my insecurities,” he murmurs. “Each time, I used the other person as a buffer. If I had a buffer, maybe it wouldn’t hurt so bad when I eventually hit a wall and get rejected, which is the inevitable end to this little game, because I know for a _rock solid fact_ that you are out of my league.”

And isn’t _that_ a mind-blowing confession. After months of the kinkiest sex he’s ever had, Keith feels truly naked for the first time.

“Me?”

“Yeah,” Lance chuckles. “You. Keith Kogane. Top of the class. The one person I’m always compared to. The one I’m always following behind. _You_.”

Keith flushes. “I… I had no idea you felt that way about me. Is that… is that why you were so insistent on our rivalry?”

“Yep,” Lance quietly responds. “I figured if you saw me as a rival, then at least I’d be your equal, or something close to it. I dunno. It took me a long time to figure out that’s what I was even doing. All I knew is that I wanted your attention.”

“Well, you have it now.”

Lance meets his eyes for the first time in several minutes. “Even after I said all of these things to you? Even after you… after I told you how I feel?”  
  
“Especially after. Nobody has ever really talked to me like this before.” He shifts slightly and he can feel Lance’s erection is just as hard as it was before. “You… you really want to have sex with me? Just me?”

“Just you. For as long as you’ll have me.”

Well, this was turning into another thing entirely. “Wait. You’re talking about… repeatedly having sex with just each other? And _only_ having sex with each other?”

He chuckles nervously. “Well, yes. But… I’d like to date you, too.”

Keith freezes for a second time. “Date?”

Lance nods before nuzzling his nose into Keith’s neck. Keith can feel him shaking with nerves. “Yeah. You know, date. Spend time with each other aside from just fucking. Go to dinner and a movie, or whatever the equivalent of it is out here.”

“Wait. You want to… to be my boyfriend?”

“Don’t sound so incredulous, Keith. You’re quite a catch.”

“Give me a second to adjust, I… I didn’t even know you were into guys!”

Lance laughs. Loudly. “Keith, I licked a dude’s asshole in front of you. How much more of a hint do you need?”

“I thought that was just… a competition! Or something! Since when were you into guys, anyway? I thought you were into girls!”  
  
“I still am,” Lance grins. “I’m bi.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lance flushes and rubs the back of his neck in a self-conscious sort of way. “Yeah, about that. I was too embarrassed to tell you because you were. Ah. Kind of my bi awakening.”

Keith is forced to rearrange his understanding of reality. “ME?!”

“Yes, you! Have you SEEN yourself?!” Lance glances away, face flushing. “Look in the mirror some time, geez!”

The wheels are turning in Keith’s brain. “I _thought_ I saw you checking out Shiro once…”

“Hey, he’s an attractive guy! You can’t deny that!”

“He’s my brother,” Keith deadpans.

“Even better. I have less competition for your heart that way.”

 “You’ve never had any competition for my heart, Lance.” The words slip from his lips before he has the chance to stop them.

A small smile makes its way onto Lance’s mouth. He squeezes Keith’s thighs with his hands. “Yeah?”

Keith, against his own will, feels himself smile in return. “Yeah. I’ve liked you since the bonding moment, you know.”

“Yeah, see, if I was less of a dumbass, I would have seen that coming. I remember the look on your face when I said ‘We are a good team’. You looked pretty gone already.”

Lance seems to realize his mistake immediately, because his eyes widen dramatically and he holds his hands up as if in surrender. Keith isn’t pacified, however. “Wait a minute. _Are you saying you remember the bonding moment?_ ”

Lance stutters. “I… I’m saying I… don’t _not_ remember it.”

“Not good enough.” Keith leans in and he can tell the exact moment Lance realizes what he’s doing because he sucks in a sharp inhale, so he smirks as he closes the difference between his lips and Lance’s neck. “Tell me what you remember,” he murmurs into his soft skin.

Lance groans lowly. “You present a convincing argument.”

Lips still pressed to Lance’s neck, Keith snarks, “Tell me the truth, McClain, or I’ll stop touching you.”

He sucks in a sharp breath. “I remember… feeling hazy. It felt like a dream.”

Keith hums against his skin as he sucks a small hickey under his jaw. “Mmmhmm. What else?”

“I remember getting hit hard and passing out. I remember… waking up and seeing Sendak in front of me. I remember you looking over at me and…”

Keith pauses his ministrations. “Yes?” Lance promptly resumes talking.

“I remember the look on your face when you saw me laying there. You thought I was dead, didn’t you?”

Keith pauses. “Yes. I did.”

The words spill out of Lance all at once. “I remember you and Pidge fighting him. I remember you shouting to Allura, ‘Now!’, and I remember you kicking Sendak back into the glass chamber and the castle sealing him inside.” He inhales sharply and continues, “I remember… Shiro was on the floor, and so was I. I remember Pidge ran over to Shiro, and I remember thinking that nobody would help me because I was sure you would go to Shiro too, but you… you didn’t. You didn’t, and you went to me instead.”

Sensing that the general tone of the conversation has shifted, Keith takes another step backwards. “Lance, I…”

Lance just barrels through as if the words are an uncontainable flood. “I remember you walking over. I remember you extended your hand to help me up, and I remember…. I took your hand instead of lifting myself up. I just held it, and you knelt down next to me, and you smiled at me. It lit up the fucking room. It was blinding. I thought I had a _concussion_ , your smile was so bright.”

Keith is positive that he’s blushing as bright as his armor. “You _did_ have a concussion, Lance.”

Lance waved his hand flippantly. “Not the point. The point is, Keith, not only do I _remember_ the bonding moment, but _I haven’t been able to forget it_ because it was, in fact, my bisexual awakening. …That, and later on that day when I saw you in just your boxers and I almost came in my pants.”

Keith takes Lance by the hand and starts pulling him towards the door. “First, we’re going to go back to my room. Then, you’re going to tell me more.”

It takes a few minutes in between kissing and giggling and generally stumbling all over each other, but they eventually make it back to Keith’s room and Lance promptly pushes him down onto the bed.

Keith laughs and licks his lips. “What… what else do you remember?”

Lance’s pupils dilate as he watches Keith’s tongue. “I remember… I remember watching your ass during combat training.” He spares a moment to giggle. “That’s actually how Shiro found out I’m bisexual, you know. He caught me staring at your ass _so many times_.” His breathy laughter fills Keith with joy. “I would think about it later. Tried to picture it – picture you – without clothes. Tried to picture the way it would look when I jacked off in my bed later that night.”

Keith rucks up Lance’s shirt as far as it can go without taking it off entirely and begins to lick and suck at his nipples. “Go on.”

Lance whimpers and threads his fingers through Keith’s hair, tugging just hard enough to be pleasurable. “I’d picture what that ass would look like swallowing my cock. I’d imagine pounding you into the mattress. Just, absolutely railing you. Taking you deep and fast, gripping you so hard you find bruises later. And you’d _love_ it, wouldn’t you?” Lance pulls on his hair again, and it’s Keith’s turn to whimper in pleasure. “I knew it. Nobody gets as good at fighting as you are if they hate pain.”

Keith moans at Lance’s words as he kisses down his navel, dipping his tongue in between his sharp abdominal muscles and lapping at them in appreciation. “Keep talking.”

“Ohhhgodohmigod, uhhhm, I remember one time I caught you jacking off in the showers.” Keith feels himself go red. “I felt terrible because I was basically a peeping tom, but god damn, Keith, you sound so hot when you come. Whimpering and moaning and quietly begging to get fucked. I haven’t jacked off a single time without imagining the sounds of your moans since that day.”

Keith lets out an embarrassing whimper as he mouths at the tent in Lance’s pants, but he can’t help it – it’s just so hot. The smell of Lance, his bitten-off moans, the stories he’s weaving… it’s the most erotic thing he’s ever experienced, and Keith has wanted this for _so long_. “Keep going,” he pants against Lance’s bulge. “Tell me more. What else do you imagine?”

“I remember…. I remember fantasizing about you one night, and I… I came to the thought of holding your hand and kissing you,” Lance confesses, and he looks embarrassed to even be speaking, but he continues onward nonetheless. “Just the thought of petting your hair and… and holding your body close. It… it gets to me.”

Keith has all but stopped his ministrations on Lance, to which Lance gives a weak whimper in protest, but Keith’s eyes are soft as he stares Lance down. “You… you imagined holding my hand and petting my hair? While you were jacking off?”

“Yeah,” Lance admits quietly.

Keith resumes touching and kissing, but it becomes softer, less hurried - yet equally desperate, feelings poured into each swipe of his tongue and touch of his fingertips. “Keep talking.”

Lance gasps as Keith swipes his tongue across his underwear line. “I imagined how slowly and carefully I’d open you up by hand and how you’d flush when you looked at me, _oh god_ , how you’d moan and clench around my fingers, fuck, _Keith_ …”

Keith lets a bitten-off moan escape his throat. “Show me.”

Lance’s breath hitches. “Yeah? You want me to open you up? Fuck you on my fingers?”

Keith’s ass has been throbbing with the need to be filled ever since their little encounter started, so he can’t help the breathy moan that escapes him at Lance’s offer. “God, _yes_ Lance, _please_.”

Lance pulls gently on Keith’s hair, soliciting another moan from him, and Keith rises up from his position next to Lance’s erection. He gives one last longing look towards it, and Lance laughs when he notices. “You’ll get it soon, babe, I promise. I just need to open you up first.”

That seems to satiate him, because he gives Lance an earth-shatteringly beautiful smile full of trust and affection as he shuffles his pants down to his feet and slides them off completely. “Okay.”

And there’s Keith, in just his tank top and boxers, laying out on the bed, waiting for Lance to make a move. Lance lays himself down next to Keith and captures his lips in a searing kiss, pouring everything he feels towards the other man into the movements of his lips and tongue.

Keith gasps an inhale as they break apart, their heads spinning from the kiss, and Lance reaches over Keith into the bedside table to retrieve a small bottle of lube.

The snap of the cap as it opens causes them both to jump from nerves. Keith reaches up and brushes the back of his hand against Lance’s cheek. “No need to be so jumpy. It’s just me. It’s nothing either of us haven’t seen before, right?”

“I know,” Lance says, “But… this is our first time. Our first time with just the two of us. It’s kind of a big deal.” He suddenly appears unsure. “Right?”

Keith gently takes the bottle from Lance’s hands and squeezes a bit of lube onto his fingers. “You’re thinking too much, Lance,” he deadpans.

Lance’s face falls. “Keith…”

“I mean…” Keith’s gaze drifts to his hands and his face scrunches up as he reaches behind himself and starts to probe around beneath his boxers. “It doesn’t have to be a big deal if we don’t want it to be.”

Lance squares his shoulders in the way Keith is so familiar with – the same way he holds himself before a big battle – and he gently takes Keith’s chin in one hand and directs his gaze to meet Lance’s. “It is a big deal to me, Keith. I…” He takes a deep breath. “I’m in love with you.”

Keith’s arm stops moving behind him and his face goes alarmingly blank. It feels like hours pass as they stare at each other, sprawled out on Lance’s bed, before Keith finally responds.

Keith doesn’t respond with words, though. Keith has always been more of an action-oriented type of guy. Instead, he surges forward and captures Lance’s lips with his own.

He pours every ounce of passion inside of himself into that kiss. He licks into Lance’s mouth greedily, biting his lower lip and taking Lance for everything he’s got. It isn’t until both of their lips are bruised and slick with spit that Keith finally responds to his confession.

“I am in love with you, too.”

Lance’s eyes fill with tears and he presses a chaste kiss to Keith’s bitten-red lips. “Show me.”

Keith wordlessly reaches over to take Lance’s hand in his and guides it behind him to rest between his thighs.

Lance slicks his fingers up and traces a line down the center of his spine, so torturously slowly, to finally reach his hole. Then, he slips one finger inside. Shortly after, he slips in a second, then a few minutes later, as Keith pants and whimpers for him, he slips in a third. They never once break eye contact, staring into each other’s eyes, soaking in the intimacy of being so close, being so vulnerable.

Keith eventually gets impatient, though, and whimpers out, “Lance, please…”

“What do you want me to do, babe?”

“Please… want your cock….”

Lance has to physically hold his ego in to keep it from expanding as he slips his pants off, quickly followed by his underwear. Keith whimpers again when he sees Lance’s cock, easily nine inches, straining against his boxers. He’s already seen it on a couple of occasions, but there’s something special about knowing that tonight, it’s all for him.

“Lance, _please_ …”

It takes Lance a moment to decide how he wants to take Keith. Ass-up has always been his favorite position, but that was just with hookups and one night stands. This time, he wants something a little more intimate. This time, he wants to see Keith’s face as he fills him up.

“Boxers off,” he instructs as he removes his own boxers, his cock springing up to smack against his stomach as it’s freed. “Shirt, too. I want to see all of you.” Keith scrambles to comply, and before he knows it, Lance has a very naked and _very gorgeous_ Keith in front of him.

“Are you gonna stare at me or are you gonna fuck me?”

Well, that’s an easy decision.

Lance gets up on his knees and scoots himself forward to Keith’s thighs, taking one in each hand and pressing his rock-hard erection teasingly against Keith’s hole. “You ready for me?”

Their eyes meet. Keith nods. And Lance presses slowly inside. A long moan is drawn out of Keith once Lance is fully seated inside.

“Mmmmm,” Keith bites out, “Lance. Lance, you’re… _inside me_. I’ve fantasized about this for _so long_ …”

And so, Lance starts up a slow pace, pulling out and pushing gently back in. Keith whimpers every time Lance bottoms out, and when Lance shifts his hips to adjust his position, Keith groans.

The air around them is silent aside from Keith’s quiet pants and an occasional grunt from Lance. They have intimate, slow, loving sex for the first time, their first time as a duo – full of feelings and sharing a breath in the silence and blunt nails dragging on skin, the pads of Keith’s fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake up the surface of Lance’s arm.

“So good, you fuck me _so good_ ,” Keith pants out on the edge of a whine.

“You like that? Hm?”

“God, Lance, love your cock…”

He leans in and nips at Keith’s earlobe before murmuring low in his ear, “You’d better, because it’s the only cock you’re taking from now on.” Keith clenches around Lance and Lance chuckles lowly. “Ooooh, you like that? You like that when I claim you? Are you mine now, Keith?”

His back arches. “Only yours,” Keith pants out. “Oh Lance, _please_ , only yours...”

“Only mine,” Lance repeats, and then he slams hips into Keith’s, his cock setting a brutal pace leaving Keith positively _writhing_ in the sheets.

“Lance, Lance, Lance, _Lance_ ,” Keith moans over and over like a mantra as he climbs the crest of his pending orgasm. “So good, so good…”

And then, Lance hits a spot inside of him that makes him see stars and Keith _screams_.

Keith is vaguely aware of a warmth around his dick as Lance takes him in his hand and strokes him in time with the powerful thrusts of his cock, and then he’s coming, vision going white, spurting over his stomach and Lance’s hand in four long jets. He can feel Lance gasping behind him, stuttering thrusts slamming against his plush ass, and then Lance is coming too and Keith can feel his cum filling him up from the inside and dripping out of him and down his thighs.

Keith passes out.

 

The next morning, Keith wakes up feeling warm, soft, and sore in all the right places. As soon as he starts to stir, the warm lump next to him (that he assumes is Lance) begins to shuffle around in bed.

“You awake?”

Keith lets out a noncommittal grunt and rolls over to plant his face in Lance’s chest.

Lance chuckles and wraps his arms around Keith to stroke his hair gently as he kisses from his forehead down to his nose.

“Sooooo,” Lance drawls in a poor attempt at nonchalance, “Are we boyfriends now?”

Keith chuckles, his voice low with sleep. “Yes, Lance. We’re boyfriends now.”

 

They walk into the kitchen for breakfast, hand in hand. The rest of the team are already gathered there, and they don’t seem to notice the way the two of them are walking – side by side with enclasped hands.

Oh well. Lance figures he may as well rip the band-aid off all at once. He is honestly looking forward to their reactions.

Here goes.

“Hey. Keith and I are dating now.”

Silence. The only one who even looks up from their breakfast is Pidge. The response is frankly underwhelming.

Pidge cocks an eyebrow and finishes chewing her bite before saying, “I thought you already were.”

“What?”

“You’ve been dating for months, haven’t you?”

Lance starts shaking his head, but Hunk nods. “Yeah, we kept seeing you guys sneak off together at parties. You weren’t exactly subtle, you know.”

Keith flushes bright red.

“Well. I guess we were the last to know,” Lance quips.

Keith just shrugs and buries his face into Lance’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Voltron smut I’ve ever written. I have a little more written and I will post it if people are interested in seeing it! I'm a little self-conscious about my smut-writing skills by comparison to some of the amazing authors in this fandom, but if people like what I wrote, maybe I'll finish this story.
> 
> If you want to thirst with me, my thirst twitter is @thottykeithk. ;D
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading!


End file.
